1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for matching a User Interface (UI), for remote control in a short-range network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for enabling operation of a Control UI (CUI) matching the capability of a device in a short-range network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial standardization organizations have been conducting extensive research to increase the performance of home networking based on a short-range network, such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), a Home Audio-Video Interoperability (HAVi), and Universal Plug and Play (UPnP).
In a home network, one device can control another device by Remote User Interface (RUI) technology. According to the RUI technology based on client-server architecture, an RUI Client (RUIC) fetches a UI from an RUI Server (RUIS) and allows a user to control the RUIS through the UI in the RUIC.
Accordingly, there exists a need for developing a method for receiving a UI from an RUIS in order to control the RUIS in an RUIC.